A New Nickname
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: Booth wants to give Brennan a new nickname, a nickname only the two of them knows about, and we all know what Brennan thinks of nicknames. Want to know what nickname Booth comes up with? Go ahead and read! Don't forget to R&R. B&B are in a relationship.


**Hey everybody! **

**So, I've come up with another little story. I was supposed to fall asleep but I had a little trouble and then suddenly this popped into my head and it wouldn't leave, so finally after some thought, I wrote it down. And don't ask about the ending, B&B just wasn't satisfied with only a talk about a nickname something else had to happen (:**

**B&B are in a relationship, I just thought I'd mention it so we avoided confusion. **

**And thank you very much to my wonderful Beta, Bandgeek216, she corrects all my mistakes and tells me if something in the story isn't working. **

**And guys, don't forget to review! Wow, this was a long author's note!**

**I do not own Bones, though I wouldn't mind to own Seeley Booth, well if he was a little younger :D**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Bones?" Booth asked one day while they were lying in bed.

"Hmm," she answered distractedly while running her hand over his bare, muscular chest, enjoying the after-sex buzz they still had around them.

"Can I give you a nickname?"

"She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, "You have already given me a nickname, what's the point in another one?"

"Well, you know, everybody knows that I call you 'Bones'. I want something only you and I know about, a personal nickname, you know."

"No I don't know. And aren't all nicknames personal?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth drew out the word, "But I mean, 'Bones' isn't that personal because everybody knows about it, _and_ Parker calls you 'Bones' too."

"No, Parker calls me Dr. Bones; it's not the same thing."

"To me it is. Come on Bones; let me give you a nickname only the two of us know about."

Brennan sighed, "Fine," she huffed. "What do you want to call me besides 'Bones'?"

"What about 'Baby'," Booth asked hopefully.

"No!" Brennan nearly shouted. She rolled over so she was lying on top of him, looking at him.

"Why not?" Booth whined, "It's a common thing for a man to call his girlfriend."

"One, because I'm not a baby, which I have proven for you many times, including tonight," she said while suggestively running her hands up and down his sides before going under her body, caressing his chest. "And two, because I don't like it; it makes me sound like I depend on you because babies depend on their parents, and I am an independent woman."

"Bones, I know that you aren't a baby, and I know that you are independent, so why does it matter? No one's going to find out."

"Booth, drop it. I don't like the nickname, find another one." Brennan kissed him lightly on the lips to make sure the words didn't sound too harsh.

Booth thought for a little while."Then what about 'Honey'?" he asked.

Brenna rolled her eyes, "'Honey' is a substance you get from bees, not a nickname."

"But it's sweet, just like you," Booth said, while trying to charm her into saying yes with one of his famous 'charm-smiles'.

"Booth, find something else."

"Fine," Booth sulked.

Another five minutes of Brennan lying on top of Booth while caressing whatever part of his body she could reach, and Booth trying to push the wonderful feeling of her hands aside so he could think of a nickname she might actually accept, went by before Booth finally got something.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, surprising Brennan and making her jump slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"'Sweetheart'!" Booth said with a big smile.

"Booth…" Brennan trailed off; she didn't know what to say.

"Ha-ha! You don't have an argument; you can't find anything to say!"

Brennan sighed, "Fine, you can call me 'Sweetheart', but only at home."

"Sure thing…" Booth kissed her, "Sweetheart."

"Shut up and kiss me again," Brennan said.

Booth kissed her and smiled, "Sweetheart?"

"Yes?" Brennan said.

Booth rolled them over so she was trapped between his body and the mattress. "I was just seeing if you would react when I called you Sweetheart," Booth smiled.

Brennan rolled her eyes for Gods know what time that evening before smiling and kissing him again. "Are you going to take advantage of me being trapped beneath you?" she asked.

"Why?" he retorted.

"Because if you weren't I was going to make you."

"You were? Well, how were you planning on doing that?" he said.

"I was going to do this," she said as she started to run her hands up and down his back, letting her nails scrape lightly against his back. Booth moaned softly.

"Then, I would do this," she said as she kissed from his ear, down his jaw until she reached his lips, there she placed a soft kiss.

"That's all you've got?" he asked.

Brennan rolled them over. She knew she couldn't do it if he didn't let her, and she was just happy he was willing to play her game. She sat up, straddling his middle and letting her hands trace the muscles of his chest. She leaned down and gave him a teasing kiss on the lips before moving her mouth to his ear.

She traced his outer ear with her tongue before she spoke, "Are you willing to let me lead?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Booth swallowed hard. "Yes," he said in a husky voice.

Brennan smiled and pulled back. She gave him a hot, demanding kiss on the lips before she let her lips trace the lines of his muscles, nipping lightly on the skin before soothing it with her tongue. When she reached his waistline she looked up at him and blinked.

Booth groaned, and the last conscious thought that went through him was "I'm screwed", before he fell in to a wonderful bliss.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," Booth said after a wonderful time with his lovely girlfriend.

"Goodnight Booth," Brennan answered and she snuggled into him, his warm body pressing against her soft one.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**I just wanted to remind you not to forget to review! It makes an author's day every time a new review pops up (:**

**-NCIS-Bone-Chick :b**


End file.
